


take me higher

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Grams dies the summer before her junior year. This coincides with when Bonnie starts getting more prophetic visions.She has just the solution. (One stone, two birds.)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Vicki Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	take me higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



It all starts on a humid July day, too hot to think on. Sitting anywhere – on the couch, desk chairs, stoop – are all sticky mistakes. Her thighs can’t take much more of this, and Vicki can’t wait for Fall. Box fan an inch from her face, and she’s still overheated which is just utter bullshit. 

Someone’s knocking on the door, and with a long groan, Vicki rolls off the couch and answers it. It better not be her mom returning after a month-long bender without any funds again. (If she’s freshly married on the other hand…)

“Hi, is this a bad time?”

Huh. Bonnie Bennett. Would not have been one of her guesses. One of the good girl cheerleaders on her very doorstep. 

Vicki leans against the doorjamb, crossing her arms. “Nah, what brings you?” 

Bonnie looks shiftily up and down the nearly empty area of suburban paradise Vicki is stuck at. Vicki easily spots the only neighbor actually paying attention, flips off Mrs. Nosy Bitch two houses over behind the moving pink and yellow curtains. 

“Tyler said you might have,” Bonnie lowers her voice dramatically, “drugs.” 

Fuckin’ Tyler, always sending the noobs her way. Sure, it’s a cash cow business, but they’re always so demanding and curious about every damn thing. 

Vicki bites back a sigh because she does have an ounce in her room, and an empty fridge that needs filling before Matt realizes ‘Mom’ hasn’t been sending checks. In fact, she’s pretty sure goody two-shoes is in Matty’s grade. Huh. Weird. 

She steps back, “Come in.” 

Bonnie scurries in, throws another worried glance outside. 

“Look first things first. Chill out. You don’t wanna be high and paranoid, alright?” 

She drops her bag, chin jutting up, “What’s the strongest product you have?” 

Vicki raises an eyebrow, “‘This is permanent’ is not a beginner strand.”

The girl has the audacity to roll her eyes. “No, I mean like a stronger drug.” 

“Sure, sure, lemme grab a spare baggie of coke for you.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“…yeah no. That was a joke. I’m not gonna be responsible for,” Vicki circles a hand at her, “whatever this is. This is a small town, I don’t need that heat.” 

Bonnie opens her mouth, anger flashing in her eyes, and then snaps it shut. Vicki can’t help a smidgen of disappointment, hasn’t seen little miss perfect lose her cool before. 

“Fine,” Bonnie says, voice carefully modulated. “I would like to purchase some marijuana.” 

“Great. Follow me to my lair.” 

(She must not get the older ominous voice right, Bonnie giggling as she follows.)

.

Twenty minutes later finds Bonnie high as a kite, holding her hand and murmuring nonsense about visions and her dead grandmother. Vicki ends up listening to the pretty little cheerleader, or at least watching the perfect cupid’s bow of her mouth. 

This isn’t how it was supposed to go, but she has new cash tucked away in the food fund and Bonnie’s hand is so very warm in her own. It should be unpleasant with the heat, but Vicki wants more. Gets it as the girl keeps moving closer, passing the joint back and forth. She wants to feel all of her, and that is so not on the agenda. 

Bonnie looks up at her with wide eyes, has practically crawled into her lap, their hands sweaty and gross, but not gross enough to stop apparently. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she says. Her smile goes wide suddenly, “And you made the visions stop! My hero!” 

A better person would probably take this moment to extricate themselves. And by a better person, Vicki means no one with a pulse, because fuck, Bonnie is all but offering herself up on a silver platter, all pristine and perfect. 

“M’gonna–” Bonnie starts, sloppily smashing their lips together. Their teeth bump until Vicki sinks a hand into her hair, tilting her head the other way. Bonnie makes a pleased sound against her mouth, tries to get impossibly closer. Vicki’s hooked up with plenty of people high before, hard not to with her part-time job and friend group, but Bonnie’s different. Her sheer enthusiasm coupled with her hazy state of mind makes for a wet wonder. Bonnie giggles into the kiss, pets her shoulders, and licks deeper into her mouth. 

It’s certainly a unique first kiss. 

“I could do this forever,” Bonnie declares happily when they run out of air. 

And dammit, Vicki's too high for that kind of talk, gets all stupid hopeful instead of cynical. 

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
